


Turn on the Charm

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Turn on the Charm

Charlie took a bite of one of his mother's famous Christmas biscuits and watched Hermione as she, Ginny, and Luna spun in circles together, their cheeks flushed pink from dance and drink.

"You're thinking naughty thoughts," Bill said into his ear then sat down next to him and handed him a mug of mulled wine. Bill looked at the ladies dancing and back to Charlie. "You can't be serious."

"What?" Charlie said, unable to suppress his grin.

"You think she's interested in someone as unrefined as you?" Bill pulled away when Charlie made to punch him. 

Older brothers. Bill always managed to keep Charlie grounded.

"I have certain charms." Charlie handed Bill his mug and walked out to the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he said formally. 

"I can see we're not wanted here." Ginny's lips twitched and she hooked her arm through Luna's, leading her away. 

Hermione blushed and held out her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

Charlie took it and pulled her close. "On the contrary, the pleasure is mine."

Or soon will be, he thought to himself as he inhaled the sweet scent of her perfume, their bodies moulded together as they moved across the floor.


End file.
